


A Tale About Demons

by JessicaJaymeBell, projectml



Series: Project: Bug-A-Boo [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaJaymeBell/pseuds/JessicaJaymeBell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectml/pseuds/projectml
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug Demon AU, because who doesn’t like demons. Tikki and Plagg and the other Kwami are demons and have been for a very long time. Being stuck around humans for so long can do wonders for your attitude apparently.





	

_“Malam audit me vocat. Vtinam faciam tibi facit. Omnes fortes malam Tikki placet audieris me vocat. Responsio Dicendum, quod dat mihi clamat ad te.”_

The room was dark, save for the light of five candles placed in a circle. One cloaked figure stood by the circle as they chanted. The unknown person eyes the white circle that they had drawn. The intricate pattern would not be hard to misdraw.

_“Malam audit me vocat. Vtinam faciam tibi facit. Omnes fortes malam Tikki placet audieris me vocat. Responsio Dicendum, quod dat mihi clamat ad te.”_

The candle light began to flicker in the nonexistent wind. The flames suddenly grew larger as they changed into an obsidian black colour. The wax dribbled down their sides and hissed as it touched the white chalk. With a crackling noise, the white chalk began to turn red, with the edges of the circle changing first, before it quickly overtook the entirety of the sophisticated design.

_“Malam audit me vocat. Vtinam faciam tibi facit. Omnes fortes malam Tikki placet audieris me vocat. Responsio Dicendum, quod dat mihi clamat ad te.”_

With one long hiss, a red colour rose like fog from the circle before quickly forming into a tornado that quickly engulfed the black candle flames. The flames danced in and out of the fog as the figure staggered backwards due to the intensity of the display.

The tornado suddenly exploded outwards, and the figure shielded their eyes from the explosion, which had nearly blinded them.

“You have called me?” demanded a voice as the red fog settled to the floor revealing a being floating in the centre of the circle.

The being was vaguely human with skin the colour of blood and a consistency of a thick smoke. Her eyes were as black as the night sky without its stars. The demoness stood at a height of roughly a small child, but her small size was accommodated for by its large wings. The wings were thin and delicate and shimmered with a silver light that made the human believe that they would still be strong enough to slice through steel. The wings began to buzz and the human suddenly realised that the female demon was growing impatient.

The cloaked figure moves forward to the edge of the circle and lowers their hood, revealing a young woman.

“Demoness, I thank you for hearing my calls! Please heed my words,” The woman pleads, head bowed.

“Speak human,” the demon sharply declared. “I will listen for as long as you hold my interest.”

“I wish to trade my soul in order to defeat the entity known as Hawkmoth,” the woman replied.

The red skinned demon floats forward. “Your offer entices me young one. However, as I have told the many that have summoned me, the one you speak of has made a deal with another demon. I cannot break this deal.” she intones, bored of hearing the same request.

“Then I have a different request to make,” the human offered. “I wish to gain the ability to defeat Hawkmoth himself.”

The demoness watched the young human intently. The offer intrigued her.

“Explain further human, and hope that your idea is stronger than those of the rest of your kind,” she ordered, a sly grin forming on her face

“The human that made the demon deal to become Hawkmoth is my brother,” the female human explained quickly, a sombre look on her face. “If I could only get close to him I could convince him to call off the deal himself. But no human could get close without help from a being of great strength such as yourself.” The woman clasped her hands together in front of herself and stared at the demoness for a moment before falling into a bow. “So I plead to you, all powerful demoness, to lend me your strength until I can break the deal myself.”

Thinking to herself the demoness stared thoughtfully at the young woman. She had to applaud the woman for thinking of such an interesting plan. What worried the demon was the open ended nature. If this woman failed to break the deal between her brother and her demon brethren, the task would be passed on to her reincarnation. It was very possible that it would become an endless cycle of battle. On the other hand, the temptation of being anchored in the human world was strong. Her power would grow stronger than ever.

“Speak your name human,” she snapped, after a moment of deliberation.

The woman looked up at the demon confusedly. “My name?”

“Yes, your name, human,” the demoness repeated.

“Minette. My name is Minette.”

“Minette of human realm. It appears that we have a deal. Your soul is mine once the deal is broken between my demon brethren and your human brethren,” she concluded as she held out her hand.

Minette stood up and tentatively took the offered hand. Black fire suddenly erupted between their hands and Minette jolted in shock. With a quick pulse of her power, the demoness burned her mark on young woman’s soul. The sudden surge of demon magic caused Minette to faint.

Staring down at the human on the floor the demoness summoned the red fog that was still clinging to the floor. With a swirl in condensed into a ball of energy on her hand. Holding it between her fingers the demoness knelt down and pulled an amulet from under Minette’s robe. Tapping the gem the red energy dissipated into the it before fading into a dull black colour.

“Minette, you are a strange human,” the demoness stated aloud. “You are very foolish but I applaud your bravery and wit.”

After a few more moments she left and the candles around her were snuffed out, leaving the room dark.

As the demoness appearing back in her abode in the demon realm she was not surprised to find that she was suddenly assaulted with a strong and revolting smell.

“Plagg,” she shouted angrily, “Remove it before I wring your neck.”

With a flash of green, the offendant vanished leaving her demon brother floating on his side licking his clawed fingers with relish.

“I don’t know why you complain my dear,” he purrs out with a cheshire grin. “It’s not like you haven’t tasted it for yourself, Tikki; you know it’s too delicious to pass up.”

Tikki’s wings buzzed in annoyance. “You will be respectful in my territory Plagg or I will throw you out by your tail.”

The male demon held his hand up in defence. “Calm down spots, it already gone.”

Tikki growled as she bared her fangs at her brother

“Note to self, do not call her spots again,” the black skinned demon remarked crossing his arms with a teasing grin.

Tikki snarled before folding back her wings. “What are you even doing here, Plagg,” she asked annoyed.

“Word in the void is that you got yourself a summoning,” Plagg explained. “Those are getting rare these days. Not only did the human rulers ban them but they gave up thinking that we could actually help.”

The female demon frowned at Plagg. “You tell me things I already know, but yes I was summoned and I must say… she amuses me.”

“Amuses you?” Plagg responded abruptly shifting so he was floating on his stomach. “Whatever did a _human_ offer you that has you so _amused_?”

“She has more brains that you, to begin with,” was Tikki’s dry reply. “Her idea may actually work. She has a certain, _creativity…_ that I find lacking among rest of her pathetic race. Besides,” Tikki suddenly smirked, “her offer was simply irresistable.”

Plagg perked up with interest moving to float closer, his black tail swishing behind him. “Do tell me of this deal.”

“Lets just say the human realm will be seeing much more of me,” Tikki states smugly and turns away from the other demon in order to attend other business.

Plagg watched the demonesses retreating back with green eyes. He smiled mischievously. “She’s found herself a human anchor huh. I guess that means I’ll have to find one myself. Can’t let her have too much more fun than me”

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

“Brother please,” Minette called out to the man dressed in purple robes. “Please come back to me. Stop this foolishness!”

“Foolish am I?” he roared in response. “Am I truly the foolish one, Minette, my dear little sister. Am I the foolish one for punishing those who hurt you?”

“Brother, you have done enough! They have felt your anger, now rise above them! Be the better person!” Minette pleaded, on the brink of tears.

The cloaked man shook his head angrily. “They have not felt my true anger yet sister, I will make them sorry yet!” With a flourish of his cloak he pulled his blade from its sheath and turned away.

Tikki observed quietly as Minette ran after her brother unable to aide in anyway. The female had already consumed all the demonic energy her human body could handle.

“Brother!”

The man had raised his sword high in the air preparing a bolt of purple demon energy to strike the town that lay beneath the tall structure.

In one movement Minette had thrown herself in the way of the attack. The sickly purple light had struck her straight on. Dropping his sword, the young man reached forward in alarm to catch his stumbling sister; the one person he never wanted to hurt.

“Brother…” she whimpered as she fought to regain her balance.

“No! No, Minette, no. I’m sorry, Minette,” he calls fumbling as she stumbled backwards away from his reach until she fell backwards. “MINETTE!” He cries out in a hoarse shriek.

Tikki eyed the man as he reached over the edge of the structure trying to reach his falling sister, with no chance of actually catching her. With an indifferent face she faded out of sight and appeared outside at ground level by the woman who had served as her anchor to the human realm.

“Minette, please, stay with me my love,” cried a man that had already appeared by the woman’s side. “Some one help!” he called behind him into the town behind him. A crowd was already beginning to form around as people rushed around. “Minette dear, please keep your eyes open. Help is coming.”

“Derek? My love is that you?”

“Yes, Minette, I am here, please stay with me. I don’t know what I would do without you. Stay my Lady, please stay.”

MInette smiled unseeingly at the man above her before closing her eyes.

Tikki was standing on solid earth for once as she felt her anchor fade away. The soil beneath her was wet with the life fluid of the young woman sprawled on the ground. Tikki calmly watched as the young man cried over Minette’s broken body. Reaching down she easily snapped the chain of the amulet around the woman’s neck. Minette would no longer require it.

Crushing the stone into a fine powder the demoness released her dormant power from its confines and absorbed it back into her demon core. Frowning slightly at the warm tingle that spread across her form Tikki let the dust scatter in the soft breeze.

“Demoness please,” the man pleaded. “There must be something I can do! Anything!”

“Her soul has moved on human. She cannot be returned to the empty shell. You hold onto a hope that is already passed.”

She watched the human break down with sobs once more with a deep frown. This scene upset her more than it should. She personally blamed it on being in the human world for so long; it was turning her soft. But maybe there was something she could do…

“Summon another demon,” she told him quietly after a moment.

The human looked up at her in despair.

“If you cannot help her how will another help?” he asked in disbelief.

The demoness was silent for a moment. “Summon the demon Plagg. He will be able to help you.”

The man sadly stared up at the demon. “I am not the one that requires help!” he says brokenly.

Tikki clicked her tongue at him. “Plagg will be able to offer you the same deal Minette has with me. Your souls will always find each other. You cannot prevent the past, but you can aide the future.”

With one last look down at the human body that had been her anchor Tikki disappeared; leaving once more for the demon realm.

Floating in the expanse that was her territory within the demon realm Tikki paused. After a moment it hit her. Plagg had been hanging around here. The filthy demon had been invading her territory while she was occupied in the human realm.

She was going to find him and he was going to wish he was human when she was done with him.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

“Do you ever miss it Tikki?” Plagg asked her one day.

The demoness turns to him with an inquisitive stare.

“The old days, where demons were powerful beings,” he explained as he took another bite of his cheese.

Tikki turns to stare at the two young humans on the balcony chatting away with youthful vigor. Casting her eyes to Marinette, she sees the demonic symbol on her soul following her every movement She thinks back to all the Ladybugs, and the humans that had come before the title. She thinks back to the first. Minette the human who had made a deal with the devil and caused something bigger than she would ever know. She thinks back to the day that she had been a feared demon that had a core of ice. She thinks back to each Ladybug that had slowly melted away the icy demon to the being she was today.

“I don’t know,” she replies honestly. She didn’t miss the person she was. Although the endless cycle of her Ladybugs dieing was certainly a fate she wished she had never indirectly agreed to.

Plagg hummed and she sighed.

“I certainly don’t miss the days that you would bring your meals into my territory. They always smelled so putrid.”

Plagg frowned. “I resent that Tikki.”

There was a silence and Tikki nibbled on her cookie.

“Do you think they can do it this time? Do you think they can break the demon deal?”

Tikki paused. Swallowing her cookie she frowns. “I think they will. I hope they don’t. But I am scared they will.”

“Does yours know?”

“Know that if she defeats Hawkmoth she will lose her soul?” Tikki says. “No. I haven’t told any of my Ladybugs in many centuries.”

Tikki finished her cookie.

“Plagg?” she says quietly.

“Hmmm,” he responds as their eyes continue to follow the teens before him.

She hesitates for a moment. “Do you miss it?” she enquires lightly.

“No,” he says after a moment. “I don’t think I could, even if I tried,” he says firmly before smirking mischievously. “The food is much nicer these days. Human sure know how to make a delicious stinky cheese.”

With a roll of her eyes Tikki shoved Plagg off the edge they were resting on. Plagg chuckled as he easily caught himself and flew over to the two laughing teens.

Tikki grabbed the last cookie on the plate and began chewing on it as she thought.

She may miss being a demon and not having to worry so much, but she wouldn’t trade her time with any of her Ladybugs. Not for anything. She dreaded the day that the deal would be complete and Ladybug was needed no more.

“Tikki!” Marinette called. Tikki shoved the last of the cookie into her mouth and few over. “We’re going to have a rooftop race. Adrien here thinks he could beat us to the Eiffel Tower and back. What do you think.”

Tikki giggled. “I think it’s time to race!” she laughed and did a flip in the air.

With a smile Tikki lent her power to Marinette. She would enjoy her days with her Ladybugs for as long as she could.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was produced as part of a Project Miraculous Ladybug effort. In addition, we would like to thank the following beta readers for making the fic possible: @altoblt5


End file.
